


Holly Feather

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding, They miss their sis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If there are any inaccuracies I apologize. It's been a very long while since I've read these books/arcs.
Relationships: Hollyleaf & Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors), Hollyleaf & Jayfeather (Warriors), Hollyleaf & Lionblaze (Warriors), Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors)
Kudos: 19





	Holly Feather

Lionblaze stepped through a thick bush, feeling a sharp branch catch at his fur for a moment until it broke through the small knot. He stepped out, shaking his head and giving his tail a whip before he approached the silver silhouette of his brother. They had met at this place before, Leafpool had taken Jayfeather here to help him have less loud distractions when learning about the medicine herbs. 

It was a small cliff that looked over the lake, perfect for seeing the sunset and sunrise, the moon right ahead of them, and the water glistening orange and midnight blue. The grass on this cliff always seemed to be twice as green, soft and the perfect length for cats to relax if they wanted some time alone. Lionblaze enjoyed the cool sunset breeze, lifting his head to meet the wind before speaking. "Jay?"

Jayfeather shot up straighter, his ears perking and his blind blue gaze flashing to look behind. "Lionblaze!" He twitched a whisker. "Sorry, had no idea you'd be coming here." His mew was low, his ears flattening again as soon as he turned back away, his tail coiled tightly around his legs. Even with his eyes so cloudy, Lionblaze came to sit beside his brother and couldn't ignore how dejected he looked. 

Lionblaze pushed away the weight on his own heart that had caused him to come here, turning his attention to trying to get his brother to seem even slightly more cheerful, a quest likely in vain, but one he was going to take on anyway.

"Doesn't bother me," He mewed. "Always up for spending some time with my little brother." Lionblaze's mew turned to a tease, bringing a large golden paw up to rest heavy on Jayfeather's head, earning a groan and a rough shove from the medicine cat. "You're the oldest by three minutes! If Leafpool hadn't had to help Squirrelflight with the birth, we'd be different by seconds." 

He shook his head at the blind cat's attitude, rolling his eyes. Jayfeather seemed settled with the silence for the time being. Lionblaze turned his eyes to the water below them, shooting his head back up at the sudden dizziness that the reflection caused. He turned his eyes to across the lake instead. There were long minutes where Lionblaze found himself thinking about what had happened earlier that afternoon.

* * *

_Leafpool wrapped a piece of cobweb around the kit's paw, cutting the excess away with a claw. "How'd you cut your pad, little one?" She mewed softly, her tone sweet and her eyes curious. Jayfeather was sorting some herbs across the den, his paws buried in moss. Lionblaze stepped inside, he had planned to talk to Leafpool to ask if she needed any tansy from a patrol, but this kit was far too interesting to interrupt._

_The kit smiled a little cheekily. "I snuck behind this den when I was playing hide and seek. I found a raven feather with a piece of holly stuck in it!" His smile drooped, his squeaky mew turning clearly embarrassed. "My mother always says I have really big paws. A really big butterfly made me jump and_ _I stepped on it and crushed both of them."_

_"You what?!" Jayfeather rushed over, paws stumbling out of the moss and his ears flattened against his head. "Are you sure it was a holly?" He mew was anxious, and Lionblaze stepped closer in confusion, Leafpool was watching, looking just as bewildered._

_The kit nodded, and Jayfeather hissed as he whipped around, rushing out of the den and almost skidding to push through the bushes to get behind it. Lionblaze followed his brother, giving a single nod to Leafpool, his former question and intent to accompany a patrol forgotten._

_Jayfeather was scrambling at the crushed pieces of holly and the snapped feather, his breathing rough and troubled, claws digging into the ground. Lionblaze twitched an ear. "Calm down." He mewed. "You can always make another."_

_"There is no other!" Jayfeather snapped. Lionblaze was surprised by the sadness in his hiss, even with his sightless eyes, there was a darkening heartbreak. He didn't understand. This was a feather and a piece of holly, how special could it be?_

* * *

He shook his head and the memory passed. He turned to his brother again. "Hey, Jay?" He waited for a reaction, only receiving a hum of acknowledgement, Jayfeather still seemed upset, slouched over and his ears still flat. Lionblaze swallowed. "What was so special about that holly-feather?"

The medicine cat's head lowered as he sighed, he turned to face him, his blind blue gaze aimed perfectly at his own amber eyes. Jayfeather's tone was dull. "It was a gift.." He trailed off, and Lionblaze was on the verge of answering understandably until he continued. "From Hollyleaf." 

Lionblaze flinched. That horrible weight on his heart was back again, and his claws dug into the grass before he could stop them from unsheathing.

Jayfeather spoke again. "See, she had one behind her ear, And I noticed it one morning and I said, _"Hey, nice feather."_ But I was in a really bad mood, I didn't mean it." He held off a smile. "And that evening, it was in my nest."

"She made you one?" Lionblaze was surprised by how soft his own tone was, a small smile tugging at his muzzle.

Jayfeather shook his head. "She gave me hers."

A shard of his heart snapped off. Lionblaze swallowed a lump in his throat and took in a heavy breath of the air. "Yeah, well.." He murmured. "She was kind."

"Annoyingly kind." Jayfeather muttered. What felt like long minutes passed, Lionblaze could only feel his heart being clutched tighter by this annoying grief. Until Jayfeather turned to face him again. "Lion," He croaked, his mew crackling. "I miss my sister." 

Lionblaze nodded, blinking away the invasive tears blurring his vision. "Me too," He whispered. Another beat passed between them before Lionblaze brought his paw up to brush against his brother's back as he stood and began to walk away, "We should get back. Holly wouldn't.." He hesitated, stiffening his legs to stop his voice from faltering. "Leafpool will be missing you and I should take a place on patrol."

Jayfeather stared blindly down at the water for a moment before nodding, standing from the grass and following his brother through the bushes.


End file.
